


Memories Forged by Fire

by NaptimeNyx



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blacksmithing, Budding Love, Childhood Friends, Crushes, F/M, Fire is a blessing of a partner who helped to beta read my fic for me, First time Four is allowed to use to forge on his own, Fluff, Four (Linked Universe)-centric, Four Centric with a dash of Dot, Four remembers the good times, Fun in the forge, Gen, It may not end as well as he'd have hoped it would, Jojo mentioned that Four would likely be a tad more childish and kidlike with his Zelda, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), MUST PROTECC, Oh... that was me. My bad, Puppy Love, Who let these toddlers in the work place?, Written for the Linked Universe Adventures Love Letter Zine 2021, definitely NOT his fault nope nope nopety nope, i love these two, kid antics, little hc mixed in about Four's mom/family, long appreciative notes, love them so much, playful rivalry, so I wished to exploit that by making funny fluffy content, sorry for the rambles everyone!, they're good beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaptimeNyx/pseuds/NaptimeNyx
Summary: The boys all settled down for the night, discussing several different topics before the youngest of the group brings up an interesting question that causes the smithy of the group to dive deep into a fond memory.  The question you ask?  Simple:"What’s everyone’s favorite memory that they have?"
Relationships: Dot & Four (Linked Universe), Dot/Four (Linked Universe), Four & Grandpa Smith, Four(Linked Universe)/Dot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Memories Forged by Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. It's been quite a while. College assignments have left me rather swamped and unable to write much as of lately. However, I was able to get this written back in February for the Linked Universe Adventures Love Letter Zine that was created to show our appreciation to Jojo in our server. I truly love LU and all of the wonderful people I have gotten to meet. I'm sorry if I've lost contact with some people, life can become rather busy, but I love and appreciate all of you for how much you've positively affected my life.
> 
> I was able to make so many new friends and practically a new family too. Linked Universe has let me meet a wonderful partner with whom I'm so happy to be with as well. I have a lot of things to thank LU for and I'm just so happy to see how all of us can bond being the fandom and our creations. I've really become a lot more creative over the last few years of this fandom, and I'll always be thankful for that as well.
> 
> Overall, it's been amazing being a part of this fandom, and it was a thrill to work on this Zine with so many fellow creators. I hope that you enjoy the story I made! <3

The group had gathered around the camp to relax from a tiring day of travel once more. They had all settled around the fire and began to tell tales of their lives. Or in some cases, embarrassing stories they knew of each other that happened when they were sure certain others weren’t looking.

The Smith had joined in on the fun as well, seated comfortably between Sky and the young sailor. The question wasn’t a matter of who, but when they would both eventually use his small frame as some type of pillow. 

The topic around the fire moved from stories to jokes, to small questions. Wind perked up, his big blue eyes wide with curiosity despite the clear tiredness in his voice. “What’s everyone’s favorite memory that they have? Either from their adventure or just in general?”

Silence fell on the group as they all unintentionally began drifting their gaze to Wild who looked rather offended. Wind was about to change topics, only for the resident cook to suddenly grin, fooling them with his previous expression. “Pfft, for me, I think any memory I can remember can be counted as my favorite.” “Cub...” The Farmer rolled his eyes, clearly unamused by the response, but a smirk tugged at his lip as he reached over to ruffle Wild’s rat's nest of hair. “Oh hush, dog breath.” Wild playfully sneered back, shoving against Twilight’s side with a laugh.

Four himself had to stifle a laugh. The Veteran of the group let out a rather loud snort. The old man stared at the two of them with love and adoration dancing in his eye behind a layer of protectiveness. A look he’d given all of them before.

The conversation around camp soon changed once more, but the question the sailor asked still had Four thinking... 

“Hey, Smithy, pass me your bowl if you're done with it.” He nodded with a smile at his nickname and handed his bowl over to the Captain, who was on dish cleaning duty that night.

The title Smithy was one that he wore proudly in this group of adventurers. He honestly loved it when he was called that. It told of his ability in a few simple syllables. His craft was what he lived for, after all.

He could thank his grandfather for his passion. It was a tiring task when he first started to learn, but as the years went on his skills grew. More than he ever did in height…

Thinking longer, Four quickly came to the conclusion that his favorite memories weren’t with this newfound family of his, despite how close they’d gotten.

Rather, his favorite memories would always be those that involved the warm ember glow of coals in the burner at the forge, of the _tinktinktink_ of a hammer on heated metal, and of his grandfather’s warm, encouraging smile when they created weapons together. Specifically, when he had made his first weapon on his own.

Back at home, there was one blade that his grandfather had displayed above the mantle that was his and only his. Back before he was Smithy, Four, or an arrange of colors. Back when he was simply just Link Smith, an aspiring kid with the tendency to get a little too far ahead of himself.

* * *

It had been a pleasant day in the land of Hyrule. The sky was clear and the sun was shining. There was a shout in the street telling a young green-clad boy to slow down. To which, he did not. This boy was Link, and he was in a hurry to tell his best friend the great news.

He weaved in and out of people's legs, leaped over small boxes beside the fruit stands, and skipped several steps on the staircase on his way to the castle. His blonde locks whipping in the wind as he dashed towards his friend’s home.

“Link!” 

A shrill shout caused him to slam the brakes, kicking up dirt as he came to a stop and having to wave his arms to rebalance himself. 

Right in front of him in all her sassy glory was his best friend, Zelda, the princess of Hyrule. Though if you asked him, she was more of royal pain at times with all the schemes she dragged him into.

“I have a brilliant idea of what we can do today!” Zelda boasted with a wide smile, not caring to brush the dirt off her dress that Link had kicked up at her. Link bent over, hands on his knees as he panted up a storm and shook his head.

“Ca-hah- can’t today, Zel.” 

She raised a brow, a hand soon on her cocked hip with a scowl directed right at him. 

“And pray tell, why not?” She asked, a clear pout on her lip that Link couldn’t help but laugh at.

“I was actually coming to tell you why.” 

“Well? I’m waiting!” 

Zelda always liked to feign dramatics, they both did, but she could tell just how excited Link was as he grinned and started hopping from foot to foot. 

“Grandpa! Grandpa said I could use the forge!” 

She gave a confused grin back at him. “But… he always lets you use the forge?”

Realizing his mistake, Link shook his head, tussling his hair at the motion. “No no, I mean on my own. He’s letting me make my own weapon without help! Of course he’ll be supervising, but Zel! He actually said I’m old enough to do it!” Link jumped up and down in his excitement, fist in the air. His excitement was infectious as Zelda started getting giddy alongside him.

“Maybe I’ll do a huge broadsword, or maybe sickles, or maybe a small dagger, or or or!” 

“Link-” 

“Oh!! Do you think I’d be able to use it in the upcoming festival?”

“Link? Earth to Link?!” 

He started to swing his arm as if he had a blade in hand before stopping with a pout. “Wait no, I’m still two years away from being old enough to participate. Besides I still need to go to the dojo more and-“

“Link calm down!” Zelda laughed at him, finally gaining his attention by placing her hand on his shoulders. He took a big gulp of air, letting it in and out before his eyes grew wide once again, a new thought filtering through his mind. 

Grabbing Zelda’s hands, not noticing her slow growing blush, he brought his face to her own.

“Do you want to help me gather materials?”

It took a lot of willpower for Zelda to not let out a deep sigh at her friend, giving him a frown before it morphed into a grin.

“ _Duh_! Did you really have to ask?” 

“Okay, yeah. You do sneak out of the castle a lot. Should've thought ahead there.” 

“This is why I’m the brains of this operation.” Said Zelda, puffing her chest out proudly. 

Link rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath: “Not the brains the last time you got us stuck on the castle roof with your brilliant balloon idea.” 

Zelda swiftly turned around to glare at him.

“What was that!?” 

Link gulped, taking a fearful step back. 

“Nothing!” 

Zelda returned to smiling as if nothing happened. “That’s what I thought.”

“She needs to stop being so terrifying. Geez.” Link mumbled internally. 

* * *

It took the duo nearly half the day to gather the materials that they felt would make the best sword ever. Though they had argued over what was cheap material and what wasn’t.

“I’m the grandson of the blacksmith here! I’m pretty sure I’d know what is good and what isn’t...” 

“But I’m currently going over materials and durability in my lessons right now, so I know that this isn’t the right kind to use!”

They both groaned as the shopkeep looked between the two with a sigh. This always happened when these two came to shop for anything. They’d even argue over the exact same item if they were given the chance to.

As their tempers rose and they got close to each other’s faces, the timid shopkeep raised their voice. “W-why not buy both? And test them later?”

The duo look at one another, at the shopkeep, and back again, feeling a new sense of clarity, a hand on each of their chins as they decide on what to buy. 

“Yes. Both. Both is good.” 

“Impeccable choice my dear Link.” 

“No no, fantastic decision making skills my dear Zelda.”

The kids handed over the rupees before going off on their way. But it wasn’t long before they began to playfully argue once more:

“Grandpa is totally gonna say mine is the right material to use.” 

“Well, I’ll have free laughing rights when you get proved wrong.”

* * *

You see, the thing is, apparently both materials were the wrong ones. However, neither of them actually decided to ask the master smith before getting to work because quite frankly, who wanted to be told they were wrong?

Needless to say, the materials chosen made the metal rather fragile in some spots and strong in others. It even let off some sparks here and there that made them duck under the counter several times to avoid getting hurt. 

Grandpa Smith, who was watching it all take place, simply shook his head and casually sidestepped when some sparks went his way. But he allowed them to continue.

Link soon began to heat the metal, hitting it with his hammer. But each time he would turn for a new tool, Zelda would wedge herself in and take over the project. Which resulted in mixed hits all over the work.

They both had hope though, and as such, they continued to work through the little dents and nicks they were making along with the heated metal. Link made sure that it was smoother on some sides than Zelda, who took over fanning the metal. Though it was at the wrong time, making it nearly cool off too fast. They were not in sync with one another in the slightest.

Soon enough, after many, many issues crafting this particular blade (or at least they hoped it would be a blade), they both carefully grasped the handle, feeling the heated metal through their thick gloves.

The metal was then slowly dipped into the water nearby to cool off and form its shape. Link knew it needed to be submerged for a while. Zelda… Zelda did not. She thought it had been in the water long enough and tried to take it out while Link struggled against her grip to keep it in the bubbling water. They fought one another for it, sloshing water around with determined looks on both their faces. 

“I’m the blacksmith here!” 

“In training!” 

“Kids.” 

“This is my family forge, let go!” 

“ _Kids..._ ” 

“My rupees bought the materials, so you let go!” 

**_“Kids!”_ **

Grandpa Smith’s booming voice caused them both to freeze, turning their attention to him instantly. He gestured to the blade, or what was left of it, and urged them to set it down.

“This is the worst blade I’ve seen. The technique used to make it was awful. The craftsmanship needs plenty of work. Not to mention the severe lack of communication. And…” 

He paused to catch his breath, staring the two youngsters down. They each had a guilty look on their faces, slowly looking down at their feet as they took in his words.

“And I couldn’t be any prouder!”

“I know...I’m sorry Grandpa, I thought I was ready and I- wait huh?” 

Link raised his head just as Smith moved his large hands to ruffle both his grandson’s and the princess’s hair, a boisterous laugh coming from deep in his belly that filled the room with wondrous cheer. He soon cleared his throat, his voice becoming softer with love clearly in each word he spoke.

“I never expected it to turn out perfect, Link. Blacksmithing takes time and patience and even then that doesn’t guarantee a blade will look great. You did your best, and you had fun while doing so."

Grandpa Smith ruffled Link's hair once more, grinning down at him with a wink.

"You're still young and have plenty of time to learn so, don't try to grow up too fast for this old man, alright?”

The pressure from before left the young Smith. The princess elbowed his side, smiling at him soon after, making him grunt. 

“See? Told you it would be great.” 

“You never said anything like that!” 

She waved him off with a laugh. “Details. Details.”

Before the duo could get into another mild argument, Link's grandpa intervenes by picking up the now cooled blade.

“I say that this needs to be hung up on the wall. Right next to mine, your father’s and your mother’s first blades.”

“Dad? Blacksmithing? Say it ain’t so.” Link placed a hand over his heart, leaning against Zelda, feigning shock. 

His grandpa and Zelda both rolled their eyes at Link's antics. The older man led the duo out of the forge as he talked of times long passed. 

“Oh, but it was. I had to test him before he could become my son-in-law after all. You should have seen your mother's, it wasn’t the best either. They both butted heads making their blade too. As did your grandma and I looking back on it.” 

“Our family does seem to be rather stubborn.” 

“That we do.”

Zelda smiled at the two of them, moving to stand by Link in front of the fireplace with his grandpa. He looked over and shared her smile as their blade was soon on display next to the ones that the rest of his family crafted in the past.

It wasn’t the prettiest of sights. 

The metal was warped, the tips curling, some shards were chipped here and there. However, it still shined with love and care, holding strong just like they would in the future.

* * *

Thinking back on it, Four chuckled to himself, waving off the others questioning looks in an “I’ll tell you later” manner. 

While he loved the Four Sword, the one he made with Zelda would have a special place in his heart. It looked awful and it was so tiny compared to how large it was when they started crafting it. But he found over the years that appearance and size didn’t matter. Even the smallest of beings could cause an impact on the world.

So if Wind ever asked him directly what his favorite memory was, he’d have to say that it was the day he bonded more with his best friend and grandpa. The heat of the forge, the ducking under tables, and the laughter they shared towards the end of that day. Metal shards were tangled in their hair, soot was on both of their faces, and he was pretty sure that Zelda’s hair was singed in different places by the end of it.

However, that memory was an amazing one and one he’d forever hold dear. Even if looking back on it, that blade wasn’t exactly made by himself either. Well, asking for help never hurt anyone. Even if the help offered is by a stubborn friend named Zelda.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks ever so much for reading. I just wanted to say thanks to anyone who may comment or leave kudos on this. I have difficulty keeping up with responding to things a lot due to my classes keeping me busy, but I do appreciate all of the support so much. Even if I can't respond to everyone as much as I wish I could. Thank you all so much and I hope that you all have a wonderful day/evening! Thanks for stopping by <3
> 
> Here is a link to the Zine to check out all the brilliant creators and contributors: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SiCjj4nor8shdeL5y4b0mo1yUkZMP8LT/view?usp=sharing
> 
> Also, a link to the Linked Universe Adventures Server if anyone feels like joining, we'd love to have ya: https://discord.gg/AKEDTGK


End file.
